


All Grown Up

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: От переводчика.Это единственный фик с таким пейрингом, который я знаю. Только поэтому и перевела, да. Для порядка. :PИдемотиваторв тему.





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Grown Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363903) by Alan Taylor. 



Доктор с плохо скрытым восхищением смотрел на свою внучку. Вверх – вниз.   
– А ты выросла, Сьюзан.

\- Ты регенерировал.

\- Раз или два. Профессиональный риск, ты же понимаешь.

\- Этот задумчивый крикетистский костюм идет тебе. И я вижу, ты сейчас путешествуешь и с парнем и с девушкой. Любишь разнообразие? 

Турлоу подмигнул Доктору и тот покраснел.

Сьюзан рассмеялась, прислонилась к консоли и провокационно потянулась.

Доктор сделал глубокий вдох. И надолго задержал дыхание, прежде чем шумно выдохнуть.   
– Я надеюсь, на тебе под этим плащом по-прежнему школьная униформа.

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика.  
> Это единственный фик с таким пейрингом, который я знаю. Только поэтому и перевела, да. Для порядка. :P  
> И [демотиватор](http://i846.photobucket.com/albums/ab29/regtemp/Doctor%20Who/Incest.gif) в тему.


End file.
